Insecure
by Marse Speaks
Summary: Mikan feels insecure of Natsume's ex-girlfriend. What will Natsume tell her if she confronts him?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**Insecure**

**---**

Mikan Sakura walked to _their_ favorite sakura tree and rested under it. She pulled her legs closer to her. Mikan sighed. "What should I do now?" she mumbled. "I want to ask him why he picked me over somebody else who is greater than Luna." The wind blew as she closed her eyes.

**--**

_Mikan was with her best friend, Hotaru Imai, that day's lunch time. "So, how is your relationship with Ruka going?" Mikan asked. "So far, so good. It's going well__," the__ inventor answered. "That's great! You're really lucky with Ruka-pyon, Hotaru!" she said cheerfully. Hotaru just rolled her eyes._

_Suddenly, Hotaru's face changed and her pace became slower. Mikan got confused. "What's wrong, Hotaru?" Hotaru motioned her head to the__front, urging Mikan to__look the same direction as __her__. When Mikan _did_look__, she __was__ surprised to see the person walking towards their direction._

"_Aren't you Mikan Sakura?" the person asked casually. "Uh… Yeah… and you are-" "Luna Koizumi. It's a pleasure to meet you." The girl said with a smile__**, **__simultaneously__ offering a handshake which Mikan accepted with uncertainty._

"_Umm…" Mikan started, trying to find the words so that she could talk to her. "No need to worry about topics. I just approach__ed__ you 'cause I want__ed__ to have a clear view of you." The Luna girl smiled. Her smile's just like those of the antagonists in the television series._

"_Oh… okay." Mikan uttered. Luna started to walk beside her. She told Mikan without even looking at her, "I wonder how long it will last." Then, Hotaru saw Luna __plaster__an evil smirk on her face, __a cause of said best friend's sudden irritation._

_Luna__ patted Mikan's shoulders before starting to walk graciously around the corridor. The __students__ around them started to whisper to each other._

"_Isn't that Luna Koizumi?" whispered a girl with wavy locks. "Yeah. She's Natsume's girlfriend, right?" answered the other girl beside her __with waist-length hair__. "No, she's not. I heard that they broke up a couple of __months ago," added__ another girl __with elbow-length hair._

"_Isn't Mikan Sakura the __rumoured__ new girlfriend of Hyuuga?" a guy said to the girl with him. "Yup! Maybe the rumors are true. Sakura and Natsume were seen together __at Central__ Town last time," answered the girl._

"_You know, I don't get why Natsume-sama picked that Sakura over Luna. Luna is obviously much more beautiful than that girl__," a__ member of __the __Natsume-Ruka fan club said. "Plus, Luna is more intelligent and talented than Sakura. I heard that Natsume's newfound girlfriend is poor at schoo__l," another__ added._

_Hotaru and Mikan both__ heard the conversations around them. What they heard made Mikan so sad. She took a deep breath before making their way out the corridor. Hotaru whispered to her, "Mikan. Don't mind them. They just envy you."_

_Mikan stopped for a while to look at her. "Thanks, Hotaru! I think I want to be alone now. You __can__go to your meeting place now__,"__ Mikan said while __flashing__ a fake smile. Hotaru__**,**__ though worried of what her best friend __felt,__ and __knew__ that she__was__ pretending, still nodded hesitantly before walking away._

**--**

Mikan opened her eyes a little bit before heaving a sigh.

_Mikan's POV_

Luna is gorgeous and intelligent. She is talented, too. Luna is the type of girl that every guy is dreaming of. I wonder why they broke up.

I felt insecure of Luna because of what the students said earlier. They were right. Now I'm thinking if I should break up with him. I'm not suited to be his girlfriend.

He must make up with Luna and go steady with her again. With that, he wouldn't need to hear complaints from other people and his life will be a peaceful one.

_End of Mikan's POV_

Mikan was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't even notice that someone was approaching her. The person blew on her nape**,** catching her attention. The action sent goose bumps onto her. She scarily turned her head to look at the person who did that. She was greeted by a warm smile only reserved for her from the certain raven-haired guy. Natsume kissed her forehead as she pouted.

"You scared me," she said. "I did that to catch your attention," he sat beside her. "You seemed so down and in deep thought back there. What's the matter?" he asked.

She shook her head and showed him a fake smile. He frowned and poked her forehead. "I don't like that smile." She sighed and frowned too. He became surprised.

"I just wonder if you really love me," She told him honestly. The statement made him worried. "You see, it's just now when I realized that…" she paused. "I have a question to ask, Natsume."

"Hn" he responded, urging her to continue. She gulped before starting to say whatever was in her mind. "Luna Koizumi is your ex-girlfriend, right?" she asked, receiving a nod.

"Luna is really gorgeous and intelligent. She's a very talented girl. She's a girl every guy is dreaming of," she took a deep breath, "sowhy did you let her go?"

The question obviously surprised Natsume. She didn't even look at him while she was telling him those. He put his hands on her cheeks, turning her face to face his.

He smiled at her. Her negative thoughts almost melted with that warm smile. "Do you really want to know why?" he asked. She nodded. He pulled her into a hug. She felt secure and she liked it.

"It's true that Luna is someone that every guy -even me- dreams of," he hugged her tighter, "but you're the one I've been asking for," he whispered to her softly.

She was surprised and touched. After a few seconds, she hugged him back. "Don't worry about what the others say. What matters the most is our feelings for each other. You love me, don't you?" he asked.

She nodded and then whispered "I love you so much," just loud enough for him to hear. Natsume smiled and rested his head** on** the top of hers. "Well, just remember –I love you much more than what you expect."

**-- the End --**

**Author's Note: I got inspired by the story in the text message my friend sent me so thanks to her. Umm, I know they're OOC but I can't help it. Sorry for the ending. Please leave review –as a birthday gift to me (:- please… Thanks for taking time to read it. Again, reviews please. (:**


End file.
